


Keep it gold

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Claire shares a moment with her husband sully





	Keep it gold

“You’re gonna be a great captain”Claire told her husband

”What would I do without you?”Robert said to her

“I don’t know starve probably”Claire jokes 

“Ouch that hurts”Robert winced playfully 

“You’re cooking is amazing Honey”Claire kisses his cheek

“As is yours baby”Robert said lovingly to her 

“You Robert Sullivan are an amazing man”Claire replied 

“The boss has spoken”Robert says 

“Why don’t you crack jokes or smile more often?”Claire asked him 

“It’s hard for me to show emotion sometimes”Robert explained to his wife 

“I love you no matter what”Claire said to him 

“You’re too sweet baby”Robert smiles her way

”Sugar and spice and everything nice you know the deal”Claire laughed 

”The best day of my life was when I met you”Robert said to her 

”Ironically that's also one of the best days of mines”Claire said her hand on his shoulder 

“You are an amazing woman Claire”Robert looked into her beautiful eyes 

“I love you so much”Claire said back to him


End file.
